Just Smile
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: Beast Boy seems to think that Raven hates him. Can she manage to convince him otherwise?


**DISCLAIMER: Dear Santa, How 'bout them Titans huh. Things I wished I owned…. Teen Titans**.

Beast Boy yawned, stretching in the same manner a dog would. He'd fallen asleep on the couch. Again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, and wasn't quite sure why. Looking around, he hopped off the couch and walked over to the window. The rest of the Titans were outside, due to awesome weather. All except, of course, Raven. No matter what, the empath would not join them for social outdoor activities. So, the joker had taken it upon himself to coax her out of her shell.

Grinning deviously, he wandered down the hall in the direction of Raven's Lair...er, Room. Today she would finally laugh, or at least smile. Beast Boy would see to that. He wouldn't give up on her, not when she needed him most (according to him). Humming a non-sensical song to himself, he approached the one thing separating him from the dark, beautiful empath. Whoa, Rewind! He meant beautiful in a friendly, non-romantic type way...sorta. Ok, so he had a teensy tiny, barely-even-there, don't-blink-or you'll-miss-it crush on Raven... Fine, he was completely, utterly, head-over-heels in love with her...just a little bit. Happy now?

Summoning up enough courage, he knocked, very, very lightly. Thinking she hadn't heard him, he almost knocked again.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" A monotonous voice asked. Even though she couldn't see him, the green shifter blushed, causing his face to become a darker shade of green. Taking a deep breath, he answered her.

"Do you possibly-maybe wanna come outside with the rest of the team? Just today, I promise I'll leave you alone." Thanks to his amazing ears, he heard her sigh heavily. Knowing that sound, his ears drooped, and he bowed his head. "I'll just...leave you alone then. See ya later, Rae, can't say I didn't try."

He shuffled his way to the kitchen, just as Cyborg burst in for a glass of water. The older teen watched as his best friend rested his forehead on the table. The metal-man walked over and placed a hand on the brooding teen's shoulder.

"Raven Hates me." He said morosely, gently banging his head on the table top. How could she not? He never let her have any peace, always bugging her with a joke, or trying to persuade her to play a game with him. If he were Raven, he'd hate himself, too.

"Nah, man. She just thinks...you're like an Overly-enthusiastic, Persistent, Little-kid." Cyborg reassured him.

"It would just be easier to say she thinks I'm Annoying, Stubborn, and Immature. No need to try and soften the blow." Beast Boy said, hanging his head in defeat. Cyborg was at a loss of how to cheer his buddy up.

Unknown to Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven was standing right outside the door, and had heard the whole thing (oh, the irony). In all honesty, Raven felt like Beast Boy was her closest friend, and was shocked to hear he thought that she thought that way about him. She wanted to let Beast Boy know that he wasn't always annoying. But, how?

"*You could laugh at one of his jokes. We have always thought they were funny.*" Happy suggested. The pink emotion absolutely loved the green Titan's jokes. Raven shook her head, dismissing that thought immediately. Every Emotion had an idea, some good ("_*Just tell 'im!*_" cried Brave.) and some...not so good ("***Punch him. Rip his wimpy head clear offa his puny shoulders**.*" Rage growled.) But one in particular stuck out to her.

"*_Give him a hug. Actions speak louder than words_.*" Timid whispered, yet she was somehow heard over all the others. Raven contemplated this, before deciding her course of action. Softly sliding up behind him, Raven wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back.

"I don't Hate you, Beast Boy." she mumbled. He wiggled his ears happily, looking over his shoulder at her. She stepped away from him, allowing herself a true smile aimed in his direction.

"Really?"

"Remember in Nevermore? We're friends. You're the closest friend I have." She told him. Beast Boy cheered happily, pulling her into a tight hug. She let Beast Boy hug her 3 seconds longer than she normally would, before breaking away with a blush.

Teleporting to her room, she sat on her bed, Beast Boy's happy laugh still echoing around in her head. Why did she feel so strange when he hugged her?

((A.N- I decided to leave a mini-hanger. You decide what she felt. Was it deep friendship, or something more intimate?))


End file.
